Most homes, office buildings, stores, etc. are equipped with one or more smoke detectors. In the event of a fire, the smoke detectors are configured to detect smoke and sound an alarm. The alarm, which is generally a series of loud beeps or buzzes, is intended to alert individuals of the fire such that the individuals can evacuate the building. Unfortunately, with the use of smoke detectors, there are still many casualties every year caused by building fires and other hazardous conditions. Confusion in the face of an emergency, poor visibility, unfamiliarity with the building, etc. can all contribute to the inability of individuals to effectively evacuate a building. Further, in a smoke detector equipped building with multiple exits, individuals have no way of knowing which exit is safest in the event of a fire or other evacuation condition. As such, the inventors have perceived an intelligent evacuation system with multiple nodes that are in communication with one another and external devices to help individuals successfully evacuate a building in the event of an evacuation condition.